


Snugglefucking

by treehousq



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Adorable, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aww, Bottom SMii7Y, Cock Warming, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Sex, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Weather, I Tried, I don't think I can stress enough how sweet I hope this is, I'll stop with the tags now, Inspired by..., Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mornings, No Plot/Plotless, Oh wait, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Softcore Porn, Some Humor, Swearing, Sweat, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kryoz, Wholesome, early afternoon, i think that's all?, late morning, like brunch time?, like snuggle/cuddle fucking is so sweet. it's everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: "Every time I see you I'm just like "God I wanna snugglefuck you."""I dunno if I'd go that far.""Yeah, yours is probably farther.""Yeah, I just wanna fuck your ass."John would absolutely snugglefuck Jaren's ass.
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, krii7y
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132
Collections: Bbs





	Snugglefucking

**Author's Note:**

> This is the podcast ep. I'm talking about:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HPW1YRtIng  
> The whole thing is so chaotic and it's exactly what'd I'd expect from that group of dumbasses lol.
> 
> Also, this was just something I wrote in like 30 minutes while feeling like writing something fluffy. It might kinda suck because I didn't proofread it or anything.

The fan both overhead and next to the bed Jaren and John lied in provided little relief in the summer heat. Jaren could feel his feet and hands already beginning to sweat a little as John kept his face tucked firmly into the soft and hot flesh of his neck. The younger man's hands ran through John's hair, freshly cut and such a different feel to how long it had been in comparison before, he was hardly complaining though, he thought it really suited John. He pressed a gentle kiss to the messy hair.

Apparently, John figured giving kisses in return would be suitable, so that's how Jaren ended up where he is now, smaller hands clutching onto the older man's arms for dear life as his neck was ravished and he tugged clumsily at his pants.

"F-uck. John, c'mon you bi-tch. I'm too tired to wa-wait." Jaren's voice was soft and shaky, hardly grounded as John barely acknowledged the pleas and helped the brunette take off his pants, crumpling them somewhere underneath the comforters as the sweat that had built up around his pelvis became grossly apparent.

Jaren grimaced, making a faint sound of distaste as he looked down and parted his legs, flicking John on the nose when the blonde jokingly remarked that maybe he wouldn't have to use much lube this time. John kissed the younger man swiftly, playing absentmindedly with the soft, dark brown hair that was still frizzy from sleep. He pressed himself farther forward when Jaren finally relaxed into the kiss.

"Jare, hand me the lube."

The brunette eyed John at the nickname, reaching behind himself and easily grabbing the bottle off of the nightstand without looking. "That's such a dumb fucking nickname." He said as he handed said bottle to his boyfriend.

A mischievous grin was all Jaren got at first, watching as John globbed only a small amount onto his middle and ring finger on his right hand, the imprints of where his rings had been the day before still present on his hands. The blonde motioned for him to take off his boxers and waiting patiently when the brunette did so like the good boy he was, even if he had a sassy look still on his face as he did so, leaving the garments to be crumpled and lost under the sheets along with his pants.

John hummed softly as his hand disappeared under the comforters and made its way between Jaren's legs. "You like it though, Jare-bear."

That nickname resulted in another pointed sassy look. "You're so dumM-"

John had a shit-eating grin as he rolled his two lubed fingers around inside of the brunette, only halfway in. He used his knuckles to press around Jaren's inner walls to help loosen him up, his shoulder serving as a rest spot for him as the brunette panted into the warm and slightly sweaty skin of John's neck. He felt Jaren's fingers dig into his shoulder and his nose press hard into his skin every time he parted his fingers a little, using that famous scissor motion only slightly. Whimpers and pants and the tiniest of moans slipped past the brunette's so so warm lips and into John's neck.

"Aww, what's a matter? Boyfriend got your tongue?" John jabbed at the younger man shaking slightly in his hold.

A quick bite to the neck and glare was John's only warning and response before Jaren said, "No, but I'm about to get his if he doesn't shut the hell up and fuck me." Suddenly Jaren's hot lips pressed softly into his, hardly giving him a chance to adjust so it wasn't as awkward as the brunette practically claimed ownership over John's tongue as he swiftly took over his mouth. Simple and easy for the brunette.

John attempted to finish stretching Jaren out, multi-tasking as he nudged his boxers down his hips, although they hardly got to that point. He fumbled for the waistband and pulled them down, nudging them off his ankles and taking his cock in his hand, using what little lube remained on his hand and the precum that managed to form as some extra leeway. Jaren wrapped both arms around the blonde's neck and lifted his leg, allowing him to scoot his hips closer and line himself up, pressing in slowly and smiling as the brunette sighed heavily, his breath hitting John's face. The faint smell of the pop-tarts he had earlier present.

"You, good?" John mumbled as he finally got his lips back, licking them for a moment and looking into Jaren's eyes, their foreheads resting against each other.

Jaren didn't meet his eyes, keeping them closed as he nodded, soft pants as he wiggled himself into the feeling. "Mhm, you can move, babe."

The blonde nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips as he pulled out slowly before pushing back in. He paused and grabbed the bottle of lube, quickly gathering some more on his hand and pulling out, much to Jaren's dismay, casually slicking himself a little more before filling the brunette again, this time with much more ease.

"Thank god." Jaren muttered, ducking his head and pressing chaste kisses to John's collarbones before they evolved into nibbles and then bites and sucking, faint little hickeys slowly being scattered across the smooth skin.

John groaned as he felt the bruises slowly developed on his skin like polaroids, creating a basic rhythm in his thrusts, wiping the hand he used to open Jaren up on their sheets to smear off the lube and pre before carding his fingers soothingly through the fluffy dark brown locks, apologising quietly and pressing a kiss to the top of Jaren's head any time he hit a knot and pulled his hair.

Every time the blonde bottomed out Jaren would keen softly, pausing for the briefest moment from his painting on John's skin as he tried to keep himself grounded on Earth as to not get lost too soon. Once John's collarbone was covered decently, different red and purple hues adorning the flesh, Jaren pressed his forehead into his neck again, licking a little whenever he felt coherent and accompanying some of them with bites so soft you could hardly consider them that, more like grazes of his teeth across the skin.

"Good job, Jae." The simple praise made the brunette flush and tense up, making John's hips stutter and his breath hitch at the momentary tight grip. "Fuck, the best. You're so amazing. You're my everything, Jae." The softest choked gasp stuttered past Jaren's lips as he let the praise fill his head as John filled him so well.

"Mm fuck, John I'm cl-close." The brunette mumbled, placing lazy kisses on John's jawline, tensing even more when the blonde made sure to help him finish, fucking a little deeper and just a fraction of a second faster. Little puffs of hot air were the only other sounds in the room, besides the two fans they had whirring in the background, but it was just them right now. Huddled underneath the thick comforters and tangled together, somehow stuck together despite the sweat that had built up between their shared body heat from being pressed so close together in the hot weather.

"Whenever you want, babe." John whispered into the brunette's hair, gripping some of the dark locks at the back as he helped bring him closer to the edge. Jaren was openly whimpering as he felt his hips stutter along with John's, his leaking cock bumping against John's shirt. When the blonde realised this he let go of the brunette's sweat-dampened hair and gently took hold of his cock instead, thumbing the tip and using the gathered precum to help his palm slide along the length.

He didn't have to stroke long before Jaren was clenching and tensing up as he came, tightening his arms around the back of John's neck and bucking his hips a little as John tried to finish himself off quicker, achieving that goal in a few seconds due to Jaren's incessant squeezing around his cock.

The two of them sat there in their bed holding each other, slightly laboured breathing mingling as John pulled his boyfriend closer to him, wrapping his arms around his sweaty back and holding him as he carded his hands through the sweat-slicked hair. "Good?" He rasped with his chin atop Jaren's head.

"Mhm, amazing." The brunette nodded, swallowing dryly as he felt the heat of the room practically cook him alive. "It's hot as balls in here though."

John laughed and continued to pet the brunette's hair comfortingly. "Well I'm tired again, and if I pull out then you're definitely going to want to get up and clean up."

"Are you suggesting we just lay here and nap some more with you still inside me?"

Jaren continued to stare at John's throat, the blonde's chin still on his head as he went quiet for a moment. "I mean... Yeah?"

With a deep sigh and a little bit of a wiggle to settle himself into a more comfortable position, Jaren gently kissed John before nuzzling his face back underneath his chin and closing his eyes, the filling feeling of John still inside of him even as he came down from his high oddly comforting.

"Fine you cute bitch. But you better snuggle me more or else I'm gonna complain."

**Author's Note:**

> In my last work I talked about how the reason I had been gone for so long was because of recent medical issues and also just motivation and other stuff. I am still recovering and doing well but incase anyone who saw that was wondering how I'm doing now, I'm still in recovery and such but I'm still doing well.
> 
> Make sure you're taking care of yourself. Don't put that shit off.


End file.
